Dark Horizions
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Updated-Ch 8is up. What if Harry had been raised by Lord Voldemort? It's not a pretty picture and he goes by the name of Richard. He's pretty bad until he meets Hermoine. Then things begin to change.
1. Default Chapter

Dark Horizions  
The Prologue  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fiction. It's going to be a very dark piece. It does become a Harry (a.k.a Richard Tromvolde)/Hermione romance with a twist.  
  
As Voldemort reached for the baby, he saw something in the boys eyes. Looking for comfort and someone to protect him, but also great power. Ah, yes, his parents loved him, so he decided to give the boy a scar and a place by his side. Yes, a son of his own who would be loyal to him.  
  
First things first, he decided. "Hello, Richard Tromvold. I'm your new daddy and you will be taught everything you need to know. First, you're my son. Secondly, you will be a very powerful wizard. I see great things in your future."  
  
Then Lilly Potter muttered, "No, please no... please spare my son. Don't make him evil like you are. Please no..." Lilly Potter had tears in her eyes...  
  
Voldemort then covered Harry's eyes and shot his wand at Lilly said, "He's mine now. I'll raise him to be a very powerful wizard indeed. Goodbye Lilly. Crucio." He said killing her in an instant.  
  
The boy didn't cry. He was going to be his pride and joy. "Oh yes, Richard. You are mine. No one will ever separate us. Everyone must think that the Potters baby must have been killed. Whatever shall I do? Ah yes, get one of my underlings to say the baby was murdered. You will attend Hogwarts when you are old enough. It's time to go home now, Richard." Lord Voldemort took the baby in his arms and left the Potter house forever.  
  
When he got home, he decided to let the baby explore things and get use to having magic in his life. His parents were fools, but now he was the father. Yet, he was so young. Lucius Malfoy then came in looking surprised. "Master, what is that?"  
  
Voldemort didn't like to be questioned and had Malfoy on his knees. "Don't ever question me Malfoy. This is my son Richard. He's mine now. Harry Potter, the boy that was supposed to be my undoing, will be my greatest achievement. I will raise him to be my son and the wizarding world will tremble.   
  
Little Richard (formerly known as Harry) saw a snake and began to play with it and he began to talk to it. Voldemort and Malfoy saw this and smiled at each other. "He has great talent Lord Voldermort, is it wise to keep the boy here. Dumbledore might get suspicious of this child. He must be kept hidden from that man." Malfoy reminded him of that nuisance.  
  
  
"Malfoy, I know what I'm doing. Little Richard is going to need a friend to train with. I think you're newborn son and him should get acquainted." Voldemort said putting a wand in the baby's hand and pointed it towards Lucius Malfoy, who crumpled up in pain again. "When the time is right, we will destroy Dumbledore. This boy is the key." He laughed wickedly. "Look at how powerful he is already, just as a baby."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Chapter One

Dark Horizons  
Chapter One  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Richard is Harry's name for people who haven't read the prologue. (Shame on You) This takes place 14 years later, when Harry a.k.a Richard is fifteen years old. But we are opening up with Hermione, because he's been spying on her and he's not so innocent minded. Plus Voldemort has been pushing him much harder than ever before. I'm also introducing a new character, Rebecca Malfoy. (Yes, Draco has a sister who's a first year at Hogwart's)  
  
****  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting outside the door of her parent's house. She was very beautiful, Richard thought to himself. He had to have her. Ever since his father gave him a beautiful seeing mirror with gold handles on both ends and the ability to see whatever you wanted. He had to see her.  
  
She was developing into a beautiful women he thought. Ron Weasley didn't deserve her. He had a plan this year. His father didn't want him to go to Hogwarts. Richard was already more advanced than most students were at that stupid school were or thought they were.   
  
Then his father came in to his room. "Son, stop looking at the mud blood Granger. She's not for you. Listen to me, this new obsession is not good for you. Hermione is beneath us. At this age it's perfectly natural to be interested in young women. She goes to Hogwarts, but I can't let you go to school there. It's too dangerous. Very soon, you will be initiated into the Death Eaters, but not until you are 18. You must not let your guard down ever. Now get into the main room, we have guests to entertain and please put on your robes." His father said to him. Richard never saw signs of affection once from his father, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Now Hermione was another story. She remained a source of endless fascination for him. He was intrigued by what other kids did for once. He was going to go this year to Hogwarts. Richard was going to tell his majesty. His majesty was what his father liked to be called. Never once did he socialize with anybody except Goyle, Crabbe, and Draco of all people.  
  
Draco said to him once about Granger, which he didn't like; "Hermione was a dog that should be put out of it's misery. I tell you for crying out loud, mud bloods will be ruining the wizard bloodlines. I feel sorry for the man or wizard who marries that girl. This girl is the worst mud blood. Granger thinks that she knows everything. I've never met anyone as annoying her. Then there's the Weasley boy..." Draco was so good at throwing insults. He sometimes wondered what he said about him to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Well his father was very rich, so he would grab some money and go into Diagon Alley and purchase some new robes. His father didn't mind. Ah Hermione, how sweet it would be to see you every day.  
  
Then an owl came, it was beautiful. It was pure white. There were no snakes, like there were usually he noticed. Owl's never came to his room. He opened the window and it dropped a letter in his hands. It read "Richard Tromvolde." The letter was addressed to him, there was no return address, the owl was just staring at him. He opened up the letter and saw in writing,   
  
Dear Mr. Tromvolde,  
  
We are pleased to have gotten your application. You have been accepted   
to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you have been home  
schooled, we looked over your test results and found that you will be entering your   
fifth year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September First. We await your owl no later than   
July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening. His father wasn't going to like this, but the hell with him. Voldemort knew what was right. Yet he just had to be close to Hermione. Smell her hair. He decided to write a letter back that he would go. That wasn't going to go over too well with his father, but his majesty would get along just fine in this huge mansion all alone.   
  
He took out a piece of paper and wrote "Yes, I will be attending Hogwarts this fall." He gave the bird the letter and some crackers, which the bird loved with a great glee in his heart. Now it was time to play the part of the obedient son.   
  
Crabbe Senior looked at Richard in his beautiful black and green robes. "Hello Richard or is it Harry?" Crabbe always did that for some weird reason. He didn't understand what was meant by that comment. "I hear Crabbe junior is going to Hogwarts, despite almost failing his fourth year. I tell you that I would get straight A's, if I went there."  
  
Crabbe looked angry at him. Then he said, "You may be the son of my Lord, Richard. One day you're father will not be around to protect you. It would be wise not to insult those who support your father. He doesn't want you in Hogwarts because...well let's say it would be hazardous for you." Crabbe senior said in a threatening tone.  
  
Lucius Malfoy then came in with his wife, Narcissa. Narcissa was a beautiful woman for her age. She knew how to treat him. Narcissa Malfoy treated him with respect and decency. All his father's supporters were rather oblivious to what he could really do with the exception of the Malfoy's. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at him. "Hello, Richard. Don't you look stunning? Please tell your father that we are here."  
  
Richard (Harry smiled at her) with his brown eyes and saw something about her mood. She was in a good one. "Yes, I will."   
  
He walked into his father's chambers, who got up and said to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. "You want the Granger girl to be here, don't you my son. It's okay to have sex with them. But never ever marry one or commit to one or fall in love. Love is dangerous. It makes you weak and sometimes dangerous ideas come into your head. Richard please tell the Malfoy's to come in." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Richard said.   
  
"Richard, I can tell you to be careful when you go to school this fall. I know what you did. Applying to Hogwarts and not telling me. Shame on you. But that's okay. I understand. Don't worry, I'm not mad at all. In fact, I'm..." Then he pointed a wand at him. "Crucio." He was in agonizing pain. "Furious at you. I'll tell you this Richard, Crabbe ever says Harry again to you I will kill him. He's trying to reveal things that he shouldn't. Harry was your birth name, but we had to change it, because Dumbledore tried to kill you when you were a baby. I understand your desires, but say you're sorry Richard." His father took Crucio off of him. He was in a lot of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. I just wanted to be like the other kids. Can I please go to Hogwart's? It would mean so much." He asked his father. "Besides, think of the trouble it would save you from always worrying about me." Richard knew how to manipulate his father into giving him what he want.  
  
"Yes. You can go, Richard." Voldemort said. He looked at his son proudly and fondly. Maybe it was time to let him go there and socialize with other kids. Maybe he could gain more followers for their cause. "Me and you will go to Diagon Alley when school starts, Richard. In the meantime, whey don't you go out and greet our guests."  
Voldemort liked how Richard withstood Crucio. His crush on that mud blood Hermione was what let him to do this. He just knew it. This was going to be interesting. Richard was strong.   
  
***  
Richard went outside and saw Rebecca Skye Malfoy sitting there. She had long beautiful blonde hair and smiled at him. He wasn't impressed. Rebecca seemed to be like a lapdog. Always wanting to please everybody. She was pretty though. Rebecca came up to him and slowly whispered in his ears. "Hello, Richard. It's nice to see you again. Why didn't you send word to me that you were moving again? This place seems nicer than your last house." She said with a seductiveness in her voice.  
  
Richard knew that Rebecca's power had to be seducing men to get what she wanted. Rebecca was going to be a charmer. If she wasn't a Malfoy, he would strangle her. "Well, my father just decided to live here instead. The other place was too small according to him. I've got some news to tell you, but I think I'll keep it secret." He loved to taunt Rebecca. She was so annoying.   
  
Rebecca frowned. She then slowly grabbed his hand and saw some bird marks in it. "You got a visit from an owl today. What type of owl was it, that visited you, Richard? Are you going to get one?" Rebecca was saying with delight in her voice. "Richard, please get one. All these snakes are dangerous." Rebecca hated snakes, but he loved them.  
  
He rolled his eyes up in annoyance. Why was this girl so annoying? Why him? "Listen Rebecca, I have other things to deal with that are more important. Like getting ready to run my father's business one day. Plus the fact that I am studying all the time."  
He told her trying to be serious.  
  
Rebecca then laughed at him. "Oh please tell me another one. You make me laugh Richard. Your father home schools you, besides, I'm going to Hogwart's this year. I wonder what house I'll be sorted into. I hope it's Slytherin. I really don't want to be a Gryffndor or a Hufflepuff."  
  
All he wanted was to scream to the rooftops, but surprising her would be much easier. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. Most people knew him as the hermit's son, who was being sheltered. "You'll probably be in the same house as your brother Rebecca. So, I wouldn't worry about things like that."  
  
She then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'll give you something special for that last remark Richard and gave him a bag with some powder in it."  
  
"What's this?" He wondered what she had given him.  
  
"Oh, that's a love potion, silly. Just a little Richard and you'll get the girl of your dreams." She then whispered. "Even if it's the Granger girl, Richie Tromvolde. She's easy pickings. I hear she's as pure as the driven snow." Rebecca told him. Then she added, "Like you'll ever get her. Your father will never let you be with a mud blood." She loved taunting him. Rebecca was only 11 years old, but she acted a lot older.   
  
"We'll see about that." He said. Everyone was going to be shocked to see him at Hogwart's this year. Richard Tromvolde would be a student at Hogwart's. This was going to be fun.  
  
To be continued....  
  
AN 2: Next up, Voldemort and Richard (Harry) go to Diagon Alley together. That should be fun. Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback, especially KPB. 


	3. Chapter Two

Dark Horizons  
Chapter Two  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: This is the chapter that is a little lighter than the other chapters. It's mostly to set up other things that will be happening later on in the story. Richard (Harry) and Voldemort go to Diagon Alley and Richard joins Hogwarts as a fifth year student. Remember Draco has a sister called Rebecca Skye Malfoy. I gave Malfoy a sister to add a little more fun to the stories.  
  
KPB: Looks like you're getting your wish.  
Angel: I have taken your advice and decided to describe what Harry looks like in this chapter. Thanks.  
  
****  
  
Voldemort sat in his bedroom thinking. He had the habit of doing that. All he could think of was Richard.  
  
Richard was a loyal son. His son was 5' 7" tall. He had ebony hair and dark jade eyes, which many girls felt in love with. Yet none of them seem to catch his son's fancy or his for that matter.   
  
Richard was also very lean, but muscular. He made sure the boy would stay fit and be in perfect health. Not to mention his smile.  
  
His smile was a charming one. Whenever he smiled at girls, especially Rebecca and Pansy; they fell quiet. He was going to have a way with women, or did already and just didn't know it yet. Then there was his son's voice.  
  
Richard's voice was full of seduction. He probably would end up seducing many young women. Why couldn't he just find the Granger girl and sleep with her? No he had to have a crush on her? Yet seducing people would come in handy, he thought to himself. Maybe gather some new recruits for their cause.   
  
He just hoped Richard wasn't dreaming of the Granger girl. He worried that this girl might ruin everything. Everything was going so perfect now. All he had to do was make sure that his son stayed on the path. Maybe Hogwart's would be a good experience or not. Voldemort wished he knew what to do about his son's desires.  
  
****  
  
Voldemort was putting on his robes and began to think about this mirror. This mirror was supposed to show Richard that muggles and mud bloods were beneath him. No, it showed him a mud blood girl. Now this girl had become something more than a casual interest for this girl.   
  
He decided to let the mirror show him the girl that his son had become so taken with. When he saw her, he instantly understood why. She was very pretty and taken too by a Weasley no less. Yet, his son always got what he wanted. He would end up having the girl's heart in no less than a few months. Richard was a genius.   
  
All the girls started to adore him, he noticed as he was going into Diagon Alley. He made sure Richard knew what to call him. "Listen to me, Richard. Here, call me dad. Let's get your supplies and make sure you get on the train all right." He told his son who had a wand. The wand was the brother of his. That was okay.  
  
Richard nodded. "Yes, dad. I understand." They got his books in no time. Voldemort didn't like the idea, but had no choice. This was insulting. Plus emptying his safe was annoying. Yet when he looked at Richard's smiling face, it was worth it.  
  
"Now, let's get you safely to the train. I'm sorry that I can't stay to say goodbye to you son. Remember contact me through this little mirror if you need anything." His father told him as they walked towards the train station carrying bags of stuff. When they got there, he left him suddenly.   
  
Then he saw a giant with a raggedy beard. This must have been a joke. He saw Draco with Rebecca, but he decided to go into the train and gave the conductor his ticket. He grabbed a compartment in the back and decided to keep to himself. Wouldn't Draco's, Crabbe's, Goyle's faces be priceless. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
****  
  
This is on the train now...  
  
He was enjoying himself. Everyone knew that Richard Tromvolde was the most powerful teenage wizard, but he didn't go to school because his father was old fashioned. He knew what people were saying about him.   
  
He heard some people talking outside his compartment. "Did you hear, we have a new fifth year joining us. I heard he was home schooled because his father is really strict. I know his name is Richard. That's what some lady called him in Diagon Alley." A girl said.  
  
Then he heard a male voice. "Really, Hermione. It's not nice to gossip. I just hope it's not Richard Tromvolde. That boy is just weird. He knows the unforgivable curses. One day he's going to end up in Azakaban. I swear, he rarely goes out. Imagine what would happen if Dumbledore let him in. It's worse than having Draco torment us poor Gryffndor's." Ron Weasley said.  
  
Richard thought to himself. Just wait, Weasley. You'll get yours. Especially when I take Hermione away from you.  
  
Then he decided to step out of his compartment. "Hello, Weasley. Yes, I'm attending Hogwart's this year. My father finally caved in and said yes. It's so nice to see you, again. Who's this beautiful girl with you?" He then took Hermione's hand and kissed it.   
  
Hermoine blushed. She looked into his beautiful jade eyes. "I'm Hermoine. It's nice to meet the famous hermit's son Richard. What subjects are you taking this year?" She asked him.   
  
He smiled at her. She was very nice to him. So far, so good. "Hmm, let's see. Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, and Charms." He told him.   
  
Hermoine blushed. "Hey, don't fret it. I have a lot of the same courses you do. Maybe we'll be in class together. I dropped Divination though. I didn't have the talent or patience for it frankly." She told him.  
  
Richard smiled. "I look forward to it. Besides, I see some old friends of mine. Hello, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle. How are you three? Yes, I'm going to school with you guys finally. Come into my compartment. Oh, hello, Beryn. This is my pet snake, but she can transfigure herself into any animal. Beryn, please turn into a cat." He told the cat in parselmouth.   
  
There mouths gasped. They knew this was bad. He was coming to school. The dark lord's heir. Now they were in trouble. "Richie, please send that thing back to your father. People don't like parselmouths and snakes at school." Goyle said.   
  
"Hey Goyle." His eyes flashed red. "I don't have to. We are allowed to have snakes as long as they are magical. This is a magical snake and it stays bonded to their owners and descendants for life. I wanted it and dad thought it was a good idea. Besides, I see that your father has given you some new robes. I got some too." Richard really didn't like Goyle or his father, but had to say on good terms.  
  
"Whatever Goyle. So let's see I heard there's some new professor this year." Richard said.  
  
Then Crabbe said. "Let's hope that you get an attitude adjustment when you attend Hogwarts. We'll see what your house is first, then we'll talk." Crabbe and Goyle left leaving Draco and then Rebecca saw him.  
  
Rebecca smiled with her blue eyes. She was ecstatic he was on the train. "Oh, Richie." She threw her arms around him. "You're going to Hogwarts. Great that means we'll get sorted together. Oh Richie. I'm so happy."  
  
Draco then said, "This will be a much more productive year, if you get in Slytherin." He told his friend.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Three

Dark Horizons  
Chapter Three  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Richard and Rebecca get sorted into their respective houses and the results might surprise you. Not to mention that Dumbledore and Richard have a discussion about his schedule. Voldemort and Lucius have a discussion. Not to mention that I had the chapter nearly done, when my computer accidentally crashed and erased the whole entire chapter, so this is a rewritten chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be.  
  
KPB: Here is another chapter. Please hurry up with "Harry Ares Malfoy." I really am enjoying it.  
Angel: Harry has jade eyes.  
HPIceAngel: Just read to find out which house Harry gets sorted in to.   
  
***  
  
He looked over at Rebecca Malfoy. Her eyes were beautiful. Too bad she wasn't older. If she was, maybe he would have had her. No, all he wanted was Hermione.   
  
Hermoine was the reason that he was here. Hermione and Ron were kissing one another. He felt like he wanted to puke. What did she in Ron? He was so poor. Yet, everything would fall into place.   
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonnall told him and a bunch of first year students that their houses were going to be like their families and they would receive points. Points would get rewarded to their houses for their achievements and taken away from their houses if they behaved or broke any rules. The House Cup was what every house strove for. God, he thought this woman was certainly long winded.  
  
Then they went into the great hall. The lights were so beautiful Great tables of food and students gathered around the tables. He saw the four great houses display their banners. Red and Gold was the Gryffndor colors. Green and Silver were the Slytherin's. The other two houses he didn't care for.   
  
Rebecca was smiling at him. Why him? She was always around him and he didn't understand why she was always pestering him. Sometimes she had good suggestions, but they were too far in between for his taste. Then he saw Hermione sit down at the Gryffndor house. She was a Gryffndor. Oh well. He just wanted to touch her and take her in his arms. Hermione would be his.  
  
Rebecca then whispered in his ears. "Don't count on it, Richie. She's a mud blood. Besides, Hermione has a boyfriend. He's holding her hand. Oh, is Richie a little angry. Try and get her. Your father is going to be angry with you, because of her. I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you, when he found out you enrolled yourself in school." She actually had no idea how mad he was.   
  
He was going to say something, when he heard his name being called. He sat down and listened to the Sorting Hat. "Hmm, interesting. Where are we going to put you Richard Tromvolde. What an interesting mind you have. So loyal, yet the willingness to prove yourself. You want to be great. Yes, Slytherin is where you belong." The hat told him as he joined the Slytherin's. He was pleased that he got into the house of his dreams. Yet, Hermione was a Gryffndor, but that was okay. She would be his shortly. Now, it was time to see where Rebecca ended up in. This should be a no brainier.   
  
"Rebecca Malfoy." Professor McGonall called. Rebecca walked up there like a lady who had been groomed all her life was carrying herself like a royal lady. She was so pretentious sometimes. Yet, when she sat down, she looked over at him and Draco and gave a wink at the two of them. "Hmm, a Malfoy. A young one, but with noble qualities. Where ever shall I put you? A noble heart, and a sharp mind. These are great qualities that belong to a Gryffndor. That's where you belong." The Sorting Hat told everyone in the great hall.   
  
Draco's face was full of scorn. He wasn't happy. "This isn't happening. A Malfoy in Gryffndor. What's this world coming to? I tell you, Richard. My sister in Gryffndor. Oh man, she's never going to marry well. My father is going to lose it. Oh well, maybe Rebecca can do well there. She would have never fit in here at Slytherin. She has no ambitions, Richard." Draco was such a jerk sometimes, but he did have a good point. He could use her to spy on Hermione and find out how to warm his way into his heart.  
  
Richard then whispered, taking a deep breath. "Your sister can have many uses, Draco. She's very talented and bright. I see raw talent in that one. She might be even more powerful than you, Draco." He said knowing that would light a fire under his friend.   
  
Draco's face reddened. "If I didn't know better, I think you and my sister were screwing one another, Richard. I know you two aren't doing anything with one another. You're too infatuated with that mud blood Granger. Why she's beneath us, Tromvolde?" He said.  
  
He simply laughed. "Yeah, how come she beats you at every subject, with the exception of Potions, then. Answer me that. You call yourself a pure blood." Richard said.   
  
"Whatever." Draco said before getting silent.   
  
Richard was eating his food, when Professor Snape came up to him a few minutes later. "Mr. Tromvolde, the headmaster would like to speak to you for a few minutes. A prefect will lead you to the Slytherin tower after your meeting."  
  
***  
  
Richard followed Snape to the head master's office. He hoped that Dumbledore didn't kick him out. Everything was going so perfectly.   
  
"Come in, Richard." Dumbledore said to him. He came in and saw a phoenix. Phoenix's were rare birds. He had never seen one before. "This is Fawkes."   
  
Fawkes was beautiful. "He's beautiful. I've never seen one up close before." He went to pet it and it just died. Then it came back alive again. "Wow. That's so cool." He said.   
  
"I wanted to ask if you would consider taking an additional course this year. This course will be taught by me. You will be with the Gryffndor's of course. It's called the Merlin Course of Magic. This course mostly deals with the history of Magic and the different ways to use it. It's also about the ethical and unethical uses of Magic. Would you like to take it?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
Richard thought about it. "Yes. I guess it wouldn't hurt." He just wanted to be near Hermione.   
  
"Richard, sit down. The sorting hat made a comment to me, once the sorting was done. It said that you are much more than you think and might be someone else." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I do remember that some people have called me Richie or Harry sometimes." He told the headmaster.   
  
"Harry, you say..." Hmm, let's see. He then pointed a wand and said "Revelas Truas Identas..." Dumbledore was taken back to the Potter's and saw Voldemort pick up a baby. He then took the baby and left. The baby was Harry Potter, who grew up to be Richard Tromvolde. This wasn't good.  
  
"Sir, what did you see?" He wanted to know what the headmaster saw in his past. He didn't remember much of his early childhood.  
  
"Richard, sit down. Your real name is Harry Potter. I'm afraid that Lord Voldemort took you and decided to raise you. I don't hold that against you. You have a right to go to school here. Please don't go to Voldemort this summer. I will help you, Richard or is it Harry." The headmaster told him.  
  
"No...my father is all I have in this world. I'm Richard, not Harry. Harry died a long time ago. My name is Richard. My father has been very supportive of me." He didn't like to defend his father.   
  
"Well son, just be careful around Snape. Oh, your real father left this in my care a long time ago. While you are here, try to listen to your heart. You might find that sometimes listening to your heart can be very hard." Dumbledore said handing him an invisibility cloak, as he went with Pansy back to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
***  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening. Lord Voldemort threw a chair against the wall. Dumbledore revealed that he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. No, he would have to just tell the boy that the Potters were evil. He couldn't let his Richard become a fighter for good. The Muggle girl was going to have to be eliminated. Then he heard Lucius Malfoy come in. This was great.  
  
"My lord. I came to tell you that your son got sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin is a very good house, but I was wondering, why did my daughter Rebecca get into Gryffndor. I thought you promised me that all my ilk would get into Slytherin." Lucius asked him.  
  
"Crucio." Voldemort said pointing his wand at him. "Simple. Because Rebecca will be keeping an eye on that mudblood, Granger. You see my son has taken an interest in her. I need someone to make sure they don't get too involved with one another. The reason Rebecca is there is because I want her to be there. Don't ever get in my way again, Malfoy or your precious children might have to lose both their parents." He said walking away.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter Four

Dark Horizons  
Chapter Four  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Next time, it will take preciously 5 reviews before I write another chapter. Please review if  
you want me to write more. Also, in this chapter, we get to see a little more of Richard and Hermione working together. Not to mention Ron and Draco have a clash of personalities. Not to mention Rebecca makes some interesting choices. Plus Ginny makes her move on Richard. Not to piss off any G/D or H/H(R in this case), there will be more than one ship in this fic. It will be multiple pairings. This was going to be strictly H/H, but I changed my mind. This is also my FIRST HARRY POTTER FAN FIC. I've written fic for other fandoms. Not to mention that ff.net will not let us write NC-17 fic, otherwise I would make this a whole lot more graphic.  
  
KPB: Thank you.  
Angel: A Hug Jade Hug  
Author of Green Eyed: Please write more.   
To Everyone Else: Please give me more reviews. I will not write another chapter till I get 10 more reviews.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron were laughing. Hermione's long brown hair was combed back and her long luscious breasts, noticed were round. Her brown eyes were like pools of desire that he wanted to get lost in. Ron then saw him looking over their way. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's didn't get along, but he intended to break the premier couple up.  
  
Ron had red hair that seemed uncombed, but Hermione was brushing his hair at breakfast. He had grown in the last year to a nice 6'1" tall. Had a nice build. It was like his, lean and muscular. Yet his voice was annoying and he had brown eyes as well.   
  
They were all eating breakfast together. Rebecca came up to her brother and him.   
"Hello, Draco and Richard please take this. You forgot it at Diagon Alley. It's a really expensive book. I've got to go to. My first class is Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs." Rebecca said rushing off.   
  
Richard then eyed Hermione holding hands with Ron of all people. Just play it cool. Take your time. Everything will work out fine. Now just think of how you can start being her friend. Ah yes, she does love books. Wonder what she gave you? Could it be used to your advantage.   
  
Draco, then made a comment to him on their way to potions, "What did my sister give you?" He wanted to know.  
  
Richard sometimes hated Draco, but Draco and him were always rivals in some sense or another. "Draco, you seem to have so much hatred for Granger, I wonder if you have a thing for her?" He wanted to see what his response was and if he insulted her, he had a surprised for him.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "Yeah, I do. I want to see if she's a good lay, Richie. Learn this lesson. Mudblood's are fun to play with. Play with them, but never ever commit to one of them. You filthy our race when you have children with them." He told him.   
  
"That's not true. My father is Muggle born." He said, then hit Draco. "Don't insult her. Hermione's one of the nicest people I've ever met." He made sure that she was there. He knew that he just cost Slytherin points. Richard didn't care. He then whispered, "Thanks, Draco. I owe you one."  
  
Hermione then came up to him, and said, "Thank you, Richard. Draco deserved it. Draco, maybe now you will think twice before insulting mudbloods." She said to him quickly before running off to her class.  
  
Draco just smiled at his friend.  
  
***  
In potions, Hermione had to sit in between him and Draco. Ron was sick today. So Professor Snape took points off of Gryffindor. A lot of them. I think 50 points was what was deducted from them. He had like 25 points deducted from him for hitting his fellow house mate, thanks to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Everything was boring. Potions was boring. "Mr. Tromvolde, what is one way to cure a boil?" He told him.   
  
Richard gulp. Voldemort never bothered to teach him the fine arts of potion brewing or making one. "Well, you would use eye of newt and a mandrake plant." He said hoping that was the correct answer. Snape would get his eventually.  
  
Draco's POV...  
  
Draco knew that Richard had gotten it correct by pure luck. Voldemort never taught him about potions. Potions were a waste of time in the Dark Lord's mind, except lately of course. Richard was never invited to Death Eater meetings. Yet, the Dark Lord wanted his son to rule by his side, once he turned 18. Yet, Draco knew Richie wasn't Voldemort's son.  
  
Harry was his real name. Draco overheard his mother and father talking about it. He wasn't supposed to know ever. Yet Crabbe and Goyle were always calling him Harry in secret. The Dark Lord would never tell him the truth. He was afraid that Richard would turn on him for some weird reason. He didn't know everything, yet that old fool Dumbledore knew things. Why was Richard so special?  
  
Richard had been raised by Voldemort. He couldn't believe that Richard was dare he say it or think it, in love with the Granger girl. Everything seemed so unbelievable of late. Why did Voldemort let Richard suddenly go to Hogwarts? Well, it was for some weird reason. Who was Richard sent to kill or convert?  
  
Would he go recruit some new allies for him. Suddenly, he saw Snape giving him a look. Which meant that the head of his house, was up to something. Snape had told him how Richard reminded him of an old prankster named James Potter. The boy looked like James did at fifteen. He often wondered what James son would have looked like, if he had lived.   
  
That's when it hit him. Richard was Harry Potter. Voldemort took Harry as a baby and raised him. Then he saw Ginny Weasley approaching Richard. Oh Great, he thought...this should be interesting. The Weasley's were pure bloods, but poor. Ginny was the worst. She was a decent fuck he thought to himself, but good for nothing else. Now she wanted Richard, no Harry really. He thought of himself as Richard and that was good enough for him.   
  
***  
  
Ginny's POV...  
  
Virgina Weasley known to most of my friends and family as Ginny. Only my mother calls me Virgina and my brothers do too, but that is when I'm doing something they don't approve. I see Draco Malfoy sitting next to him. What a scumbag he is. I wish that someone would teach him a lesson in pain and suffering. Richard doesn't know what trash he is hanging out with.   
  
Draco then sneers at me, "What do you want, Ginny?" He says with disgust.  
  
I simply pretend to ignore him. "Fuck off, Malfoy. You aren't that great anyway. All you ever do is insult people. Got nothing better to do, I guess. Gee Draco, no witty comeback. I just wanted to see if Richard wanted to join me for a walk?" I looked directly into Richard's beautiful jade eyes.  
  
Draco's face turned a bright shade of red. He was so angry and I was loving it. "Well you still haven't answered my question, Richard. Are you going to join me or not?" I simply became persistent about my question. I really wanted to get to know Richard a lot better.  
  
Richard just nodded, and he got up. Next thing, I know he grabbed my hand and said, "A walk sounds nice, Virgina." He called me by my full name. This was the first thing that needed correcting.  
  
"No one calls me Virgina. Everyone calls me Ginny for short. Even Jacob over there." I said referring to Draco.  
  
Draco then yelled at me, "YOU STUPID BITCH! I TOLD YOU NEVER EVER TO CALL ME JACOB, YOU GRYFFINDOR SLUT." He yelled this out in front of everyone in the great hall.  
  
All of a sudden, I began to cry. "That was cruel, Draco. I didn't deserve that." I ran away wanting to be spared more humiliation.   
  
****  
Richard's POV  
  
Dumbledore then said, "DRACO MALFOY! YOU WILL COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"   
  
Draco was going to cost our house a lot of points. Yet he deserved to be punished. Ginny was trying to be nice to him. Yet he sensed that Ginny was very nice. All she was trying to do was make friends with him. Yet it seemed that Draco and Ginny had a relationship that ended badly. Yet, Draco had no right to make Ginny feel like shit.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked her.  
  
"To see if your sister is all right after what that jerk did to her. You should give her some comfort or at the very least beat the living hell out of Malfoy." Hermione said.   
  
He decided to follow Hermione's lead. Everything was going to be his this year. Hermione would be his. Now was the perfect time for her to see the side that he kept secretly hidden. Yet he saw her go to the girls' bathroom.   
  
"Ginny, are you okay? I saw what Malfoy did to you. It's Richard." He said then seeing Ginny looking at him with her big brown eyes and her red hair which looked rather messy.  
  
"Hermione was in here before." She said blowing her nose. Her eyes were so tear filled. It had looked like she was in hell. "She left me here, because I told her to go away. Why does he have to be such a jerk. We had sex and he thinks it was a joke. To me it meant something. To him it was a joke."  
  
I felt bad and placed my arms around her. "Sex to Draco is meaningless. I know that sometimes he is really cruel and arrogant, but remember this two can play that game Ginny. He's the whore, not you. If I had someone as sweet as you, I never let her go. Plus I bet..." Oh hell, he thought. She was so sweet. Why not have some fun. Think of her as preparation for Hermione.  
  
He then slowly kissed her. Ginny was taken back by his actions. She blinked her eyes at him. "Richard, I thought you didn't like me." Ginny was going to be fun.  
  
Lying was so fun. He smiled at Ginny. "Of course I like you. Maybe you need someone other than Draco to give you comfort." This was going to be a lot of fun, as I slowly began to kiss her and then slowly I took off her skirt as her fingers fumbled around taking off my pants.   
  
Next thing, I knew I had sex with a Weasley. She was exactly what I needed. Draco was right. Ginny was extremely good in bed. I couldn't believe we had sex. Thankfully, I had read how to have it from an old book of Voldemort's that he left lying around by accident. Ah this was fun.  
  
****  
  
When I got back to Slytherin, I saw Draco was sulking. "What's wrong, Draco? What did Dumbledore say to you?" It looked like I was the only Slytherin talking to Draco at the moment.  
  
He then knocked a table to the ground. "Well, that stupid Dumbledore. Dumbledore said that because of what I said about Weasley, I've just cost our house 100 points. Can you believe that? Plus I can't go into Homegsade as well for at least two months. Plus I'm no longer on the house Quidditch team. This is the worst thing that has ever happened. Now the team has to look for another seeker. Do you know how hard it will be to find a new seeker. Plus my father is so angry at me. Also Dumbledore has said that I've got to spend detention with Hagrid for at least a month. This is not fair. Why it's all that bitch's fault, I tell you? I'm going to get her for this real good." Draco told me. I just nodded my head.  
  
Draco deserved it. Then Crabbe and Goyle came and approached me. "Hey, Richie." Crabbe greeted me. I didn't particularly like him or Goyle much. Goyle then asked me. "Are you going to try out for the seeker? You're a natural, unlike some people who are going to put this house dead last?" He asked me.  
  
His lordship wasn't going to like this. He said Quidditch was beneath him. "No, my father wouldn't approve of it. He doesn't like Quidditch." I told the two assholes.  
  
"Come on, you have to." Milicent said and then she whispered, "Besides, Hermione loves Quidditch and you get to go up against Ron, who's their seeker. Come on, it will be fun. Oh, watching you and Ginny fuck one another was very arousing. I saw everything and it was arousing. Richard, fucking Weasley's aren't worth it. Come to my bed tonight and I'll show you that Ginny is nothing but Draco's leftovers." She whispered in my ear something of a threat, "If you don't, I'll tell everyone that your after Hermione."   
  
He couldn't believe the nerve of her, but she wasn't kidding. Milicent would have her way for now. "Fine, I'll try out for the seeker. Oh, Milicent, I'll be sure to take you up on your offer." He said to her winking.  
  
***  
  
Voldemort wanted to know what his son was up to at Hogwart's. He hadn't spoken to him. There was something wrong. He could feel it. Girls. Women were coming onto him. Good ones. Ones that were on the side of light. This was bad. He had to talk to Rebecca Malfoy. She would introduce him to the right girls. Girls that would make suitable girlfriends.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter Five: Breakfast, Lunch, Sirus, D...

Dark Horizons  
Chapter Five: Breakfast, Lunch, Dumbledore, Sirus, and Hermione  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad everyone liked Chapter Four. From Now On, each chapter will have a title. Plus Dumbledore will be teaching a class. I wished J.K Rowling would hurry up and write Book Five. I have to read Anne Rice to keep me occupied in the meantime. Voldemort doesn't make an appearance this chapter, but Sirius does, so some interesting things happen.  
  
To anoynomous reviewer: You wanted more, you got it.  
To everybody else, thank you for all the kind reviews.  
  
***  
  
Millicent just stared up at him the next morning. He didn't like her. She was so demanding and unwilling to allow him easy access. She made him work. Then she spoke to him. "Hmm, now that wasn't too bad?" She asked him. He had a more enjoyable time with Ginny.   
  
"No. I'm going to breakfast alone, Milly." That was his new nickname for Millicent.   
  
She frowned, but then backed away from him, "Fine." Millicent turned around and he left for breakfast changing into his robes with a little spell.  
  
As he walked down the corridor, he bumped into two Gryffindor's. The Gryffindor's were Ron and Hermione. He simply bumped into them on purpose of course. Anything to get near Hermione. "Hello, Weasley. Hi, Hermione." He said smiling at them.  
  
"Hi, Richard." Hermione said looking sad.  
  
"Hi, Richie." Ron said annoyed.  
  
Richard decided to take some time and torture Weasley a little bit. "Hey, what are you two so glum about?" He wanted to know because it might have been something interesting. He decided to take a piece of Hermione's hair from her coat. Rebecca said that she had a spell, but it needed her hair.  
  
"Potions." Ron frowned.  
  
"Snape hates us Gryffindor's." Hermione said frowning. "He always is picking on us unfairly. Then he take points away from our house." She pouted.  
  
Hermione looked so adorable. He then said, "It's okay. Snape just likes to make everyone work." He told them.  
  
He got back his Muggle Studies essay and it was a D. Richard always had it easy. He was a quick learner, but this course was driving him insane. "Hermione, I need some tutoring in Muggle Studies."   
  
"Oh, no problem. Come see at the library, this afternoon, once classes are done. I'll help you." She said looking into his jade eyes.   
  
He was always told by his father, that his eyes were his best feature. Plus using some dark magic wouldn't hurt. Hermione would be his by any means possible.  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black, came into Professor Albus Dumbledore as a black dog. He had heard the news that his godson was alive.  
  
"Hello, Sirius. I was wondering when you would get here. We have a lot to discuss. Your godson Harry is alive, but there are some complications."  
  
Sirus transformed. "What kind of complications?" He asked.  
  
Albus looked concerned. "I think it's better that you sit down. Harry is no longer called Harry. His name now is Richard Tromvolde. I'm afraid that he's been raised by Voldemort."  
  
Sirus then began to scream, "That fucking bastard. I can't believe that he's had Harry all this time. Does this mean that he's like Voldemort?" He asked his old headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore looked out the window. "Hard to say. Children are always interesting, especially when they become teenagers. Teenagers are like young adults, beginning to question what they know or how they were raised. He has expressed some interest in a young Gryffindor girl." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Can I see him? Do you think he'll remember me?" Sirus asked the old wizard.  
  
"I'm afraid that he isn't ready to see you. Voldemort has told him I believe a lot of lies. He has been led to believe that muggles are beneath him, but yet he doesn't hold to that view. His crush on the Granger girl has proven that sometimes a person's inner nature shines through, despite how you were raised."  
  
"Who is the Granger girl? Are you telling me, he could become our ally against Voldemot?" Sirus asked.  
  
"Yes, but I want you to become a pet of his. I want Richard to be safe from Voldemort. Voldemort must be stopped. Richard might become an essential part of our lives."  
  
***  
  
Richard left potions class very disappointed. He had never felt so nervous or had messed up a potion. He got stuck working with Neville, who messed up the potions. Then he muttered to himself, why him. Snape hated him.   
  
He knew that Snape was a death eater. Voldemort didn't like traitors. Snape was one of them. Well Snape would suffer. Potions was not his forte. His forte was dark magic. Dark magic was like heaven to him. Everytime he did a spell, it worked with great efficiency. Causing someone to writhe in pain when someone was mean to him made him feel better.  
  
Now he was off to Professor Dumbledore's class. He hoped that it would be a lot more interesting than Potions. Potions was something that he was never really any good at. Yet, Snape was pushing all of his students harder this year it seemed according to a Gryffindor named Seamus. Seamus said it was because of the dark lord.  
  
When he got there, the sky was beautiful. There were portraits of Wizards that seemed to come alive from past to present. Their was also a portrait of his father, when he was young. He didn't look a thing like his father did when he was his age. This was weird. Oh well, maybe he really was a Potter, and not a Riddle. No, that was impossible.  
  
He decided to sit down next to Hermione, but Ginny sat next to him, which made Draco angry. Draco's face was turning a bright red. "Hi, Richard." She whispered. "I really hope we can be friends." She smiled at him.  
  
Looking at Ginny's face, he smiled at her. "Yeah, sure. Let's try to pay attention to the headmaster." He was intrigued by this man.  
  
The head master came in with a black dog. "Hello, everyone. This is snuffles. One of you will be taking care of him. Snuffles will choose who he wants to be his caretaker." Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco raised his hand, looking disgusted. "Excuse me, headmaster. What is taking care of an animal going to teach us?"  
  
Dumbledore and Draco didn't have a good relationship. All because of Ginny Weasley. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it teaches you compassion and something else that no book can teach you, responsibility." Dumbledore said looking at him, when he said that.  
  
Snuffles then sat by him. He didn't need a dog, he already had Beryan. His magical snake. This was not good. "Ah sir, why is Snuffles sitting next to me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I see that Snuffles has chosen you, Richard. This is fine. Well speaking of responsibility, let's talk about Wizards and Witches being responsible." He told the class.  
  
Then a discussion began. "Sir, why is the current dark lord so bad? Why does he hurt people? Does he know how responsible he is for all those wizards and muggle deaths?" Neville Longbottom asked.  
  
"Well, Dark Lords are typically amoral. That means they have no morals or soul for that matter. All they care about is domination. They also have a way of persuading people to do what they want."  
  
"How do they manage to accomplish that sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Very simple, Miss Granger. They prey on people's frustrations. Some wizards felt that they don't always get the recognition they deserve." He said.  
  
"Dark Lords don't always intend to be evil, do they?" Ron Weasley said.  
  
"No, they don't. They start out as ordinary wizards who don't intend harm, but sometimes, things happen to them that change them for the worst."  
  
"Why is that so important to find out what changed them into evil wizards?" Richard asked, his jade eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well it is important because you don't want to fall into the same traps that they did." Dumbledore said. "Please open up your books of Dark Lords and Dark Witches Page One. Morganna now is an interesting case. She was always trying to get...her hands on the...."  
  
Then the bell rang. Richard was glad. He felt weird after the lesson was over. All of a sudden he felt pain in his forehead. His scar was acting up. This meant his father wanted to speak to him. Now, all he had to was contact his father. Why was he bothering him? He was having a lot of fun here.  
  
Snuffles then licked his hand. "Oh, hi Snuffles. You aren't so bad. My father would never let me have a dog. He was scared that the snakes might strangle it. I have a magical snake here, her name is Beryan. She can turn herself into a cat or dog."  
  
Sirus didn't like this. He knew that his godchild was using dark magic if he liked snakes. This was bad. He had to make sure that his godson learned another path.  
  
****  
  
Everywhere, he went lately, the dog was following him. This was not funny. He had to meet Hermione for his tutorial. "Snuffles, please be good. I have to meet Hermione for some tutoring. You see I really like her. I've always liked her, since the first moment I saw her when I was 14. My father gave me a magic mirror, which shows me everything. All I've ever done is admire and dream about her." He petted Snuffles.  
  
Snuffles just followed him. He wished that his godson was not so obsessed with this girl.   
  
Then he entered the library, and she was there with all the books they would need, plus he had his own books. "Hi, Hermione." He said to the girl.  
  
Snuffles just licked the girl's hand. He could see why she had captured Richard's/no Harry's heart. "Oh, you brought Snuffles with you. He's such a good dog. There's something special about him. I can tell." She told him.  
  
Richard raised his eyebrow. Maybe Snuffles was a good dog. "Well, he's very good. I'm glad that Dumbledore gave me a chance to take care of him. Beryan doesn't like him very much." He told him. His snake ran away whenever the dog was around.  
  
She laughed. "Hmm, reminds me of Scabbers and Crookshanks. Then it turned out that Scabbers was an Anigamus." Hermione told him.  
  
He smiled. "Well, that's interesting. I'm working on becoming an Anigamus myself. I haven't been able to do it myself." This was something that Voldemort was pushing him to do a lot more.  
  
Hermione then laughed. "I've been trying it myself. So far, only my eyes have turned amber. What stage are you at?" She asked him.  
  
"For some weird reason, I think I noticed myself growing red wings. It's weird, but I think my anigamus form, might be a phoenix." He told her.  
  
"Well, that's extraordinary, Richard. I can tell you are going to be a gifted wizard when you grow up. Maybe even more powerful than Dumbledore." She said.  
  
Richard then whispered in her ear, "Lo Mor Ventri. May Ron never be able to control you, Hermione. He doesn't know you. You are like the flower in my dreams. When Ron starts to correct you, you will resent it. Now Oblivate." Richard said, knowing Hermione would forget what was said to her. Lo Mor Ventri, was a dark spell. It meant you are mine. Nothing was going to get in his ways.  
  
The rest of the time, they spent studying for Muggle Studies. He hoped that this would be a good thing.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A.N: Frankly, I'm stuck. So please make suggestions as to what you would like to see next chapter. I want to make Richard/Harry even darker and Have Sirus try to show him another way of behaving and believe me Sirus knows what he did. Oh and have Beryan be more protective of Richard. Yet, I'm just stuck. Please help me. 


	7. Chapter Six

Dark Horizons  
Chapter 6: Dead Things, Losing Tempers, New Pets, Quidditch   
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to a certain friend of mine, for giving me a wonderful idea on how to move this story forward.  
Richard found that Snuffles had disappeared, but he looked on his bed and found that Beryan was lying dead on his bed. He cried. Who had known about Beryan? Draco knew of course. Draco was going to pay for this. He said that snakes weren't allowed. Now he had to find Draco.  
  
He walked out of his bedroom. Crabbe and Goyle looked scared of him. They should be. He was in a foul mood. No one got away with killing his snake. He actually liked the feeling of fear. People feared what they didn't understand. He grabbed an old shoebox in one of the closets and went back to his room.   
  
Beryan deserved a proper burial. Then, he picked up the snake and wrapped her up in a silver cloth and said, "You were a good pet and a true friend." He said to her, knowing now that he would have to have a new pet. Maybe an owl would be a good start.  
  
He didn't see Snuffles anywhere. Then he saw there was a gift next to his bed and there was an owl by the package. She was very beautiful. She was white and looked at him tenderly. He always had wanted an owl, but the dark lord, no his father wouldn't allow him to. Then he read the note, "Dear Harry, this is Hedwig, she is a present. I know you call yourself Richard, but in time you will realize you are Harry Potter. Consider this a gift from your Godfather."   
  
He knew that he was Harry Potter from that stupid fool Dumbledore. Well Dumbledore wasn't really a fool. Maybe Dumbledore was less annoying than his father had made him out to be. Now he had to find out where Draco was, so he could go out on a broomstick and practice some quidditch moves with him. Draco was the house seeker for Slytherin. Weasley was the seeker for the Gryffindor house.  
  
"Hey, Richard. You look upset. Did someone get you upset?" Milly said to him.  
  
I grabbed her arm tightly. "Listen to me, bitch. Did you kill my pet? I bet you did. You will pay for killing Beryan. I loved her very much."  
  
Millicent's eyes widened in fear. "You are a crazy mother-fucker, Richie. I know that Voldemort raised you. I'm not like the other ignorant girls. My father has always been in the inner circle. He knew you when you were a baby. Even as a baby, you were selfish. I think you are very selfish. I would never ever touch your magical snake. Although, Ginny was in your room earlier today. She ran out screaming." Millicent told me almost laughing.   
  
I tightened my grip on her arm. "If I find out you're lying. I'll make sure the rest of your school year is miserable." My eyes had never glowed before.  
  
She took one look and said with fear, "Your eyes are glowing. I'm not scared. I'll tell Dumbledore on you. Then you will be suspended." Milicent was trying to blackmail me.  
  
"Go on. I'll just deny everything. Believe me, you'll look like the liar. I have better things to do." I said. I had to find Ginny.  
  
***  
  
"Albus, I tell you Voldemort taught my godson dark magic. I know it. He had a magical snake. I killed it. That snake was evil." Sirus said.  
  
Albus simply stood there all stoic like. "Don't worry, Sirus. Your godson will be staying with the Weasley's at the end of the school year. I've made sure of it." He said petting Fawkes.  
  
"Albus, I'm serious. We should worry about turning him around. Voldemort will want him back this summer. My godson will be the second worst wizard if we don't intervene now." Sirus said adamantly.  
  
The headmaster put his hand on Sirus's shoulder. "Sirus, I know you are concerned about Harry/Richard, but trust me, things will begin to unravel. Besides, Quidditch try outs are today." Dumbledore said.  
  
Sirus then lightened. "Is my godson trying out?" He asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. He is trying out this afternoon." His eyes twinkled.  
  
***  
  
I saw Ginny. She smiled when she saw me. "I went looking for you today, Richard. You weren't in your room. I saw your dead snake and it scared me." She told me. At least Ginny was honest with me. Yet, it was Hermione who I wanted.  
  
I slowly grabbed her hand and patted it. "It's okay Ginny. I understand. I was very upset when I lost her. I want to show you something though. You will love it." I decided to show her my new pet. There was something about Ginny that I liked.  
  
Ginny smiled at me adoringly. "Richard, your dog Snuffles ran away when I came in. I don't think your dog is normal. He might be an Animagus." She told me.  
  
Now, I knew why Dumbledore gave me a dog. It was to keep an eye on him. "Well, I doubt that Ginny. He's been eating all the dog food and treats that I give him." I told her, as we went up to the owlery.  
  
Ginny fell in love with Hedwig. "Oh, she's beautiful." Ginny said petting Hedwig. Hedwig hooted brightly.  
  
I took out some crackers and fed them to her. "She's more than that. I think she's extraordinary. My father doesn't like owls, but I do. Let's go watch the quidditch try-outs." Draco was trying out for the team. I promised him that I would watch.  
  
Ginny took my hand and said to me, "You should try out for a seeker. I think you would be a natural at it." She winked at me.  
  
"Fine. Will you watch me?" I figured it couldn't hurt.  
  
"Yes, I will." She pinched my butt walking away.  
  
I just hoped that Hermione didn't see it.  
  
****   
  
I bumped into Professor Snape. Professor Snape was once a deatheater and in my father's employ. "Hello, Professor Snape."  
  
He simply frowned. "Richard, why aren't you at Quidditch practice? You really should be trying out instead of watching it. You know you look like a seeker." He told me and walked away.   
  
Walking through the halls, I saw a bunch of people gathering around the Weasley's. "Oh Ron, come on. We got to see whom Malfoy puts on his team. It's important to see the competition."  
  
Weasley then saw me, and he began to taunt me. "Hey look it's Richie Tromvoldy. The person who thinks he's too good for anyone. Hey are you trying out for the quidditch team? Or you don't have the guts to try out for the team and face us Gryffindor's." Ron picked on the wrong person.  
  
I grabbed his shirt collar. "You know what, I'm going to try out for the Slytherin team as a seeker." He didn't like that. "Besides your sister seems rather fond of me. I like her too."  
  
Ron got real mad. "Don't you dare fucking lay your hands on my sister. My sister and Draco are not together anymore thankfully, but I'll be damn if I let another Slytherin touch my sister." He said.  
  
I just smiled at him. "Your sister can take of herself, Ron."  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 7: The Bigger Picture

Dark Horizons  
  
Chapter Seven: The Bigger Picture  
  
By  
  
Julia Duvall  
  
Authors Note: To everybody who reviewed, thank you. There is one OOTP spoiler in here. Sorry, I couldn't help it, but I just had to include the character in here.  
  
Richard was extremely happy when he got his new broom delivered earlier in the week. It was a Firebolt. The Firebolt was what some of the best quidditch players used in the world.  
  
Hedwig had delivered the broom to him. She was a beautiful bird and a very loyal friend, he thought to himself. He petted her gently and she hooted at him. Hedwig had eyes that were just piercing. Richard should have asked his father for an owl a long time ago. Watching Hedwig take flight was breathtaking. She was truly magnificent.   
  
He then felt a searing pain in his temple. He saw that his pocket mirror was glowing green. His father was trying to contact him. Going to the Northern Tower was his only option at the moment. No one ever went there. The pain seemed to be lessening, as he got closer to the Northern Tower.  
  
Taking out the mirror as he got to the Northern Tower, and saying "Hello, Father."  
  
Voldemort, his father, didn't look very happy or pleased, but rather furious. "I'm glad that you made it into Slytherin. However, I see that you have not heeded my words, "No Quidditch."  
  
Enough was enough. "Father, I must try to be as normal as I can. Quidditch is fun and I feel well..."  
  
Voldemort said, "Fine, do this foolishness, but you'll regret this."  
  
Draco caught up to his younger sister, who was in Gryffindor, which came as a rather nasty surprise.   
  
Rebecca rolled her blue eyes at him and yawned, "What do you want, Draco?" She sounded annoyed.  
  
Draco grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her by it, into an empty potions classroom. "Richard is going to become a real liability and a problem." He told his sister with malice in his eyes.  
  
Rebecca laughed in his face and gave him an answer. "Please, Draco. If anything, I think Richard is very talented and can do anything he sets his mind to. Not to mention that he's loyal to his father, unlike some people who I will not mention, Draco. You've always been a disappointment to our father." She told her older brother.  
  
Her brother's face reddened. "Not if he learns that Voldemort isn't his real father. You love him Rebecca. I know you do. Yet, he will never be your boyfriend or husband, Rebecca. Besides, he's going to steal my position."  
  
Rebecca smirked an evil glance towards her brother. "Please spare me, your childish behavior, Draco. I'm glad he's trying out for quidditch. Have you ever really caught the snitch? No, Draco. Richard and me are just good friends. You never have understood that. You're letting your jealousy consume you." Trying to calm her brother down.  
  
Draco then decided to drop a little bombshell on his sister. "He's really Harry Potter. You know that means he could and probably will kill the dark lord." He told his sister with cruel delight.  
  
Rebecca went pale. "You're so disgustingly cruel, sometimes, Draco. Always ruining everything, Draco. I hope your happy now." She left the room in tears crying, but making sure her brother didn't see her.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked her boyfriend. She could tell that he was angry about something, but she didn't know why or what had caused him to get in this mood.  
  
"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Hermione. I know that you and Richard have been seeing one another behind my back." He accused her of cheating, right to her face.  
  
"Who told you that ridiculous lie?" She wanted an answer.  
  
He looked at her with disgust. "Millicent Bulstrode told me she saw you and Richard together. She said that you and Richard looked pretty hot and steamy together."  
  
Hermione got upset and started to cry. "Ugly lies. All we did was study together."  
  
He gave her a brutal glare. "How could you Hermione? I told you to stay away from Richard Tromvolde, yet you didn't listen."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she told him. "Please, Ron. I'm tutoring him, nothing more. You are acting like a jealous moron."   
  
Ron coughed. "You don't see the way he looks at you, but I do. He's lusting after you, and you are very naïve if you don't see it. Richard wants to corrupt you. I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
She then yelled, "You're letting your jealously consume you and I'm not going to date or marry you if you continue to pursue your hatred of him. We are through. Here's your ring back."  
  
"Hermione." Ron coughed, then with tears in his eyes, "Don't throw away what we have." He tried to put the ring back on her finger, but she shoved it away.  
  
"I can't watch you self-destruct. It hurts to watch you behave like this." She walked away crying.  
  
Rebecca Malfoy was upset with Draco. Draco always knew how to ruin everything. She needed a place where she could be alone. Going to the North Tower, was one of the few places she went. Rebecca hid behind a curtain, when she a pair of black shoes with silver snakes on them. When she heard the pair of shoes, leaving, she discovered a golden pocket mirror with two snakes entwined. She opened it up and saw Lord Voldemort and Wormtail talking to one another.  
  
She couldn't help but listen. This conversation should prove interesting. "Wormtail, my son is growing defiant. I believe that Dumbledore has told Richard his real name is Harry Potter." Voldemort bitterly said.  
  
Wormtail then quivering, "He will never believe Dumbledore. You raised him as your heir. Besides, he will never betray you. I doubt he would ever disobey you." What an idiotic fool Wormtail was.  
  
"Until now." Voldemort clenched his fist. "I think; no feel like someone is watching us."  
  
That's when she closed the mirror. She was afraid that Voldemort might have discovered her using the mirror to spy on them. Yet, she had information now that was valuable. The question was how to use it and should she tell Richard what she knew. Somehow, Richard, no err, Harry was going to be a huge part of her life.  
  
Richard saw Padfoot coming to him. "Padfoot, where have you been? He bent down and petted his dog.   
  
"He was found wondering in the halls. Just thought, you would like to have him back." Hermione told him.  
  
"Hermione, it's nice to see you" He was happy to see her, unlike some other people.  
  
Padfoot (Sirius) didn't like the way they were looking at one another. Well, it  
  
really was Harry, the way he was looking at her. There was lust in his eyes. He really wanted this girl.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Richard. Oh, I do hope you do well during the Quidditch tryouts today."  
  
"Me too. I've got to go. Will you mind Padfoot, for me, Hermione?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course I will." She said happily.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek before running off to the Slytherin try-outs for quidditch.  
  
Ron was so furious with Hermione that he didn't realize where he was going, until he knocked down Rebecca Malfoy. "Oh, I'm sorry Rebbeca. Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand to help her up.  
  
Rebecca smiled at him. "It's okay, Ron. I just wasn't looking where I was going. I've had a lot on my mind." She told him. Ron was okay unlike his brothers.  
  
He smiled back at her. "That's fine. I was upset because me and Hermione broke up." Ron told her with a great sadness in his voice.  
  
Rebecca knew that if Richard/Harry got together with Hermione, it would ruin all of her plans. She wanted her future to be with Richard. She had big dreams. "That's because Richard put a spell on her." She lied to him knowing that it would start a fight between the two of them.  
  
Ron then grimaced. "That bloody git. I'll get him for this. Thank you, Rebecca. You're really sweet, unlike your brother. I'll make Richard pay for this. You just watch." Ron told her.  
  
"No problem." She said to Ron as he walked away. She was going to make a deal with Lord Voldemort. In her heart, she loved Richard and would do anything for him. Plus she wanted him intensely. Yet, there was an annoying little obstacle called Hermione. She would get rid of her in some horrible way."  
  
Professor Snape was watching the Slytherin try-outs; his eyes seemed rather focused on me, Richard Tromvolde. He also saw Professor Delores Umbridge.  
  
He didn't like her, she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Delores Umbridge was constantly watching him. She was a ministry official. His father said to be careful around Ministry officials and Dumbledore especially. Dumbledore, knew that his father, Lord Voldemort was back and was watching everything his father did. Now he had to watch everything.  
  
His concentration was broken when, one of the Slytherins, said, "Next." Richard mounted his broom and began to fly on it.   
  
Richard loved being on his broom. He felt so free and relaxed. His father didn't know that Wormtail had taught him the game of quidditch. Voldemort thought it was trivial. All of a sudden he saw the bludger and it was hurling towards him, along with the snitch zooming towards him.  
  
The snitch was the most important thing to catch. He avoided the bludger by quickly diving towards the right. He then just zoomed forward to get the snitch. He got it, but was knocked off the broom by a quaffle, but he held on to the snitch. Everything was timed perfectly, as though he could get a potion right.  
  
After it was over, Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin and his potions professor came up to him and said; "Congratulations, Mister Tromvolde. You've done very well, unlike potions." He said and walked away. That was an odd thing he thought to himself, to get a compliment from Snape.  
  
Professor Umbridge walked past him and said, "Lucky bastard. Let's see if he's ready for what I got prepared for him next."  
  
Ron saw Draco looking rather angry and pissed. That pleased him immensely.   
  
Draco turned around, "Hey, Wesley. Can't even keep your girlfriend. I guess you're having a bad time now that Harry Potter is in the school, but he doesn't go by that name." He loved taunting him.  
  
Ron grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes. "Ever since we started school, I have always hated you. Besides everyone knows that Harry Potter died."   
  
Draco twisted his lips. "Hmm, ask yourself this Weasley, did little baby Harry Potter die? Or did something else happen? I think it might have. He might have grown up being raised by someone not so nice."   
  
Ron released his grip on Draco and threw him to the ground. "I'm not falling for one of your stupid tricks. At least I don't use women and hide behind my father. I know that your friend Richard is the new Slytherin seeker. Have fun, Draco watching from the side lines." He smiled walking away from Draco.  
  
Dumbledore knew that something had to be done. He had to destroy Voldemort or Richard/Harry's future would be ruined.   
  
He was using dark mark to get what he wanted. That had to stop.  
  
Then an idea came to his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to teach at his next class.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 8:Back Door Dealings

Dark Horizions  
  
Chapter 8  
  
by  
  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to write and post this chapter. I don't have a computer right now, but my friend let me use hers for some temporary relief and when I get my new apartment and computer set up, I will post more of my stories. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and having patience to stick around.  
  
***  
  
Rebecca Malfoy knew that Lord Voldemort would be in the forbidden forest tonight. She got that information from Richard's mirror, which was in her custody now. Richard had dropped the mirror. He had been careless, but that was going to work to her advantage.  
  
She decided not to give it back to Richard for a couple of reasons. Leverage was one. The second one was so she could know what the Dark Lord was up to and she could blackmail him into giving her what she wanted, Richard as her husband.  
  
Not to mention that tonight was going to be a dangerous one. She stole some of Snape's invisibility potion. It was no where as good as an invisibility cloak, but it would do in a pinch.  
  
Wormtail was by the entrance. She revealed herself to that disgusting creature. "Hello, Peter. Tell his Lordship, that the young Lady Malfoy is here to see him." She told him.  
  
He slithered away. She knew that he would deliver her message. Now Rebecca hoped that she would get what she ultimaltely wanted. Richard Trovolde as her husband in seven years.  
  
***  
  
Ronald Weasley saw how his sister (Ginny) and former girlfriend (Hermione) were watching and smiling at Richard Tromvolde catching the golden snitch. They all loved him.  
  
He wasn't anything special. He was a smug bastard, Richard Tromvolde. Yet everyone loved him. He knew how to get back at him. Yet, it would take time and a little help from his sister. He hated to use her. After everything Draco and the rest of the Slytherin boys had done to his sister, payback was necessary.  
  
Ron saw Marcus Flint shake Richard's hand welcoming him to the Slytherin team. Well this meant Hermione would be going up against him. He hoped that she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way when it came time to play Quidditch.  
  
***  
  
Snape was looking through his pensive and in it he saw Voldemort holding a baby in front of all his death eaters. He said the baby would help bring about his reign when the boy turned eighteen. The boy would kill all of Dumbledore's followers starting with that oaf, Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid then came in and said, "Professor Snape, we have a problem. I found this lurking outside the grounds." Showing him four teenage vampires.  
  
Snape hated vampires. "What do you want from here?" He screamed at them.  
  
The blonde haired vampire with the grey eyes said. "I'm here to see Dumbledore about Voldemort's son, but it isn't really his son, you see. Prophecies always come true in one form or another." She laughed demonically.  
  
Snape couldn't believe this. "DUMBLEDORE INVITES VAMPIRES TO HOGWARTS. WHAT NEXT? HE INVITES VOLDEMORT IN?"  
  
Hagrid then laughed. "Do you s'pse that we let them see Dumbledore?"  
  
Snape grimaced and said "Yes."  
  
***  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was a woman who knew a great deal about her children. She worried about them constantly. Rebecca was one of the most capable young woman, a gentlemen could meet. She worried about her daughter more than her son. All Rebecca ever saw was Richard Tromvolde.  
  
Richard Tromvolde was the son of Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort would sometimes be so loving, yet other times he was just cruel. Having Richard isolated mostly from school was inhuman.   
  
The only friends Richard had since he was little was Draco, her son. She had watched them both when they were little playing with fake wands at first. They were so precious sometimes. Then came the pranks they would play on one another and Rebecca too.  
  
Just as she thought of Rebecca, chills went up her spine. Rebecca was up to something very bad and it scared her. What did her daughter get into now?  
  
***  
  
Lord Voldemort had always liked the Malfoy's, but Rebecca was even more dangerous than her brother and father, He saw a lust in her eyes for power.  
  
She wasn't like her mother, but she was very beautiful and deadly. Rebecca even knew how to charm Richard into doing what she wanted when he was younger.  
  
"Hello, Rebecca Malfoy. You must want something." He knew to approach every situation carefully.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, it is good to see you again. I've come to strike a bargain with you." He blue eyes shimmered with delight.  
  
"What kind of deal?" He knew that this was not going to go well.  
  
"Oh, how many secrets I know. The Ministry of Magic would love to know. Especially the one where your son Richard is really Harry Potter and that you raised him. The prophecy says he will destroy you, but only I can prevent that from happening. So basically you owe me what I want." She said with glee in her voice.  
  
Voldemort was incensed, but he hid his rage. She had him by the balls literally. He couldn't her, because she was still a student at Hogwart's and under Dumbledore's protection. "What do you want in return?" He asked her.  
  
"Richard as my husband." She told him.  
  
'It shall be done. When you turn 18, you and him will marry one another." He said to his future daughter in law. Not that she would live long enough to enjoy it.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore found himself in a dark corridor looking at Voldemort holding a baby boy in his arms.   
  
"Your name shall become legend, Richard. When you are old enough, I will give you the honor of killing Dumbledore."  
  
The baby vanished and so did Voldemort. Dumbledore then began to think. Richard was Voldemort's son name. Richard was also Harry Potter.   
  
Dumbledore worried which side Richard would choose.  
  
To be continued...  
  
PAN: This chapter sets up for some real bad things to happen to certain characters, Draco and Richard will be back next chapter.... 


End file.
